Vintage
by cerisedeer
Summary: Benarkah Luhan tidak lagi ingin memiliki sedikit coretan di album kisah cintanya? Lalu bagaimana jika sosok lelaki dari masa lalunya kembali ketika Luhan sudah merasa cukup bahagia dengan dirinya saat itu? "Tenang saja. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia tahu lelaki itu bukan miliknya." This is HUNHAN fan fiction. Enjoy! CHANBAEK, KAISOO, KRYSTAL inside
1. 01: Love Stories

**Vintage**

**_"I'm gonna handle you with care like you're antique."_**

**Sehun • Luhan**

**cerisedeer, 2019**

**All the casts are belong to themselves.**

–Vintage–

**01: Love stories**

Alunan _post rock_ dengan volume tak terlalu besar mengiringi irama ketikan jemari Luhan pada _keyboad _laptopnya. Dia sedang mengerjakan tugas yang batas pengumpulannya pukul dua belas malam nanti. Sekarang masih pukul sepuluh, masih cukup banyak waktu.

Sesekali dia menyesap _caffè latte_ dinginnya, lalu berguling-guling di kasurnya untuk sekedar menghilangkan bosan, kemudian fokus lagi mengerjakan tugasnya mengingat waktu yang menipis.

Luhan menghela napas lega begitu _e–mail_ tugasnya terkirim pukul 11.32, belum terlambat tapi terlalu mepet untuk standarnya. Salahkan Baekhyun yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan akibat patah hati dan Kyungsoo serta Krystal yang beralasan sibuk karena tidak ingin mendengar cerita Baekhyun yang seperti kaset rusak.

Membaringkan tubuhnya, Luhan menatap langit-langit kamarnya, mengulang curhatan Baekhyun dalam otaknya.

_"Chanyeol berselingkuh lagi, Lu, tapi aku masih mencintainya."_

_Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dia sudah hafal di luar kepala apa saja isi curhatan Baekhyun mengingat bukan sekali dua kali kekasih sang sahabat berselingkuh. "Lalu?" Kata Luhan tanpa minat._

_"Umm__, sepertinya aku akan menyerah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan, Lu," Kata Baekhyun meskipun masih ada nada ragu di dalamnya. Luhan menatap sangsi dan tak percaya._

_Kyungsoo dan Krystal pasti akan pingsan ketika mendengar ini, _pikirnya.

_"Syukurlah! Seharusnya kau memutuskannya sejak lama, Baek-ah. Kami sudah lebih dari cukup mendengar kisah perselingkuhan pacarmu itu. Belum lagi kau yang selalu kembali padanya seperti tidak ingat apapun," Luhan menggebu-gebu. Maaf jika perkataannya menyakiti hati Baekhyun, tapi dirinya juga tidak terima sahabatnya diperlakukan seenaknya oleh sang pacar._

Selama ini Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Krystal sudah menasihati Byun Baekhyun jika hubungannya sudah terlampau tak sehat. Namun, Baekhyun tetap saja bertahan dengan kalimat, "Kami saling mencintai. Chanyeol tau hanya akulah rumahnya, dia tau ke mana harus kembali."

Saat sang sahabat mengucapkan kalimat memuakkan itu biasanya tiga gadis yang lain akan mengejeknya, baik dalam hati, maupun terang-terangan.

Sedikit-banyak kisah Baekhyun membuat Luhan menarik diri dari laki-laki. Dia tidak mau tersakiti, apalagi terlihat bodoh karena cinta. Demi surga dan neraka, Luhan tidak mau. Oleh karena itu, dia memasang pertahanan diri tebal-tebal, berusaha terlihat biasa saja, dan berusaha tidak bergantung pada siapapun bahkan teman-temannya.

Lalu di sisi lain ada Do Kyungsoo dan sahabat sejak kecilnya, Kim Jongin. Mereka tidak berpacaran, tapi sedikit terlalu dekat dari sekadar sahabat. Ciuman di pipi ketika bertemu, intensitas menginap di tempat satu sama lain, Kyungsoo yang memasakkan Jongin bekal, dan Jongin yang mengantar jemput Kyungsoo. Luhan jadi gemas sendiri. Demi Tuhan, mereka bukan lagi anak kecil!

Pernah suatu kali Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama memiliki kekasih. Belum juga menginjak dua bulan berhubungan, pacar Jongin memutuskan lelaki itu karena terlalu memprioritaskan Kyungsoo. Dua minggu kemudian Kyungsoo dan pacarnya putus karena merasa hubungan mereka terlalu hambar dan Kyungsoo yang terlalu sibuk mengurusi Jongin.

Parahnya, hal itu terjadi seperti sebuah siklus. Pacar kyungsoo meminta putus dengan si gadis karena dia terlalu khawatir dengan sahabat lelakinya, dan pacar Jongin memutuskan lelaki itu karena muak.

Luhan berani bertaruh salah satu maupun keduanya pasti sudah jatuh hati pada satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang persahabatan yang murni antara laki-laki dan perempuan, bukankah itu hal klise? Siapapun kecuali Kyungsoo dan Jongin dapat menebaknya, bahkan mantan-mantan pacar mereka berdua pun bisa.

Beralih ke Krystal Jung, gadis itu adalah rekan single Luhan –Kyungsoo tidak terhitung single karena Jongin, si teman tapi mesranya–. Berbeda dari Luhan yang menghindari lelaki, Krystal malah tergila-gila pada seorang kakak tingkat sejak masa ospek. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi gadis campuran itu tak peduli.

Ketika yang lain merasa kesal karena dibentak-bentak, Krystal malah memandangi seorang panitia yang duduk diam di atas panggung bersama panitia lain dengan mata berbinarnya. Luhan yang saat itu baru mengenalnya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng dan berharap semoga teman barunya tidak dimarahi habis-habisan.

Lalu di acara pengenalan mahasiswa baru yang penuh dengan alkohol, Luhan berbesar hati menjaga Krystal yang sudah teler dan menjauhkannya dari botol alkohol lain serta laki-laki mesum. Kakak tingkat yang sering Krystal amati mengampiri Luhan dan menawarkan bantuan untuk membawa Krystal yang mabuk berat ke salah satu kamar dan meminjamkan jas almamaternya pada Luhan. Keesokan harinya Krystal membual tentang betapa baiknya kakak tingkat itu karena sudah menggendongnya dan menyelimutinya dengan jas almamater, padahal Luhan yang menyelimutinya agar dia tidak repot-repot mencuci jas itu.

Oh, Krystal sempat menjadi pacar Jongin selama satu bulan dan memutuskan teman dekat kyungsoo itu setelahnya. Menurutnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama bodoh. Krystal adalah orang yang membuat Jongin sadar akan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Setelah putus dari Jongin, Krystal kembali lagi menjadi fangirl garis keras kakak tingkatnya.

Dan di sinilah Luhan dengan album kisah cintanya yang masih polos. Well, sebenarnya cukup banyak laki-laki yang mengajaknya berpacaran atau sekadar kencan tapi gadis itu mendorong mereka semua.

Luhan hanya merasa dirinya belum butuh dan tidak tertarik. Luhan juga tidak keberatan jika suatu saat nanti dia hidup melajang. Jika kalian bertanya apakah Luhan ingin memiliki anak, jawabannya adalah tentu saja ingin! Luhan menginginkan seorang anak atau dua untuk menemani hidupnya, tapi terikat dalam suatu pernikahan? Luhan tidak yakin.

Omong–omong jika cinta monyet bisa dimasukkan dalam album kisah cintanya, maka album itu tak begitu polos. Ada seseorang yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Luhan, mereka bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak dan sekolah dasar yang sama. Oleh karena Luhan masuk sekolah satu tahun terlalu cepat, Luhan dan anak laki-laki itu hanya berbeda satu tingkat di sekolah.

Di awal tahun kelima Luhan di sekolah dasar ada seorang anak laki-laki di kelasnya terus-terusan mengganggunya dan menyatakan cinta padanya, namanya Hojoon. Puncak kekesalan Luhan adalah siang hari sepulang sekolah yang cukup sepi, Hojoon menyatakan cintanya lagi, kali ini di parkiran sepeda dan gadis kecil itu mendapati ban sepedanya kempes. Luhan meneriaki anak itu, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menyukainya dan tidak bisa menerimanya.

Saat itulah kakak kelas itu datang mengajaknya pulang bersama dan mengatakan pada Hojoon bahwa Luhan adalah pacarnya. Luhan bingung, tapi dia menurut karena kakak kelas itu memberinya kode. Lalu mereka benar-benar berpacaran karena anak laki-laki yang ditolak Luhan tidak berhenti begitu saja. Tak banyak yang tahu tentang kisah itu.

Akhir dari kisah cinta monyetnya adalah ketika masa ujian datang untuk kakak kelasnya dan Luhan tidak ingin merepotkannya ketika dia sedang sibuk dengan berbagai ujian.

"Sunbae, fokuslah ujian. Ayo bertemu ketika kita sudah sama-sama sukses. Terima kasih sudah menolongku dari Hojoon dan anak-anak lain," kata Luhan sebagai ucapan perpisahan lalu mereka berakhir begitu saja.

Setahun kemudian setelah Luhan lulus sekolah dasar, keluarganya pindah ke Cina, kampung halaman Papanya. Gadis itu praktis kehilangan kontak teman-temannya di Korea. Hingga di tahun pertama SMA Luhan berhasil berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, tetangganya sekaligus teman bermainnya dulu, melalui media sosial yang berakhir dengan dirinya memutuskan untuk berkuliah di Korea.

Luhan menghela napasnya lalu melirik jam dinding, sudah pukul dua belas lebih sedikit. Dirinya harus tidur. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membereskan laptop serta alat tulisnya dan bersiap tidur.

**TBC**

**a/n: Haii! Aku balik lagi, semoga suka ya! Tenang tenang fic lama bakal dilanjut kok**

**Salam sayang, Cerise.**


	2. 02: Klub Wanita Single

**02: Klub Wanita Single**

_"Oh, Shit!"_ Luhan terbirit masuk ke kelasnya. Jam tangannya menunjuk angka sepuluh tepat dan syukurlah, dosennya belum masuk.

Luhan lupa jika dia memiliki kelas pukul sepuluh pagi, bodohnya dia tertidur lagi setelah mandi dan baru bangun 20 menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Beruntung kostnya tidak jauh dari kampus.

Ketika hendak menaruh tasnya, Luhan langsung berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki begitu menyadari orang yang menduduki bangku sebelahnya. Gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sialnya, sang dosen telah berdiri di depan kelas sambil menatapnya bingung dan kursi kosong lainnya berada jauh dari tempatnya. Mau tidak mau Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelumnya.

"Hai," Sapa sosok yang menghuni kursi sebelahnya datar tanpa melihatnya, itu Sehun yang dia hindari mati-matian. Luhan membalas dengan senyum seadanya, meskipun, _yah_, tidak dilihat.

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan hingga kelas berakhir. Luhan yang menjadi rajin mencatat dan Sehun yang memang benar mendengarkan.

"Aku duluan. Ah, iya nanti sore ada sparing basket di lapangan fakultas sebelah. Ehm, siapa tahu temanmu ingin nonton," kata Sehun yang sudah siap pergi dari kursinya.

"Ah, baik. Terima kasih, _Sunbae_," Luhan menyempatkan diri menatap kakak tingkatnya itu.

_Kalau tidak suka, tidak usah berpura-pura, Sialan_, caci Luhan dalam hati.

VINTAGE

Luhan berjalan gontai ke kantin. Baekhyun dan Krystal sudah menunggunya di sana, sedangkan Kyungsoo belum keluar kelas.

Tiga menit lalu Krystal menghujaninya pesan jika Byun Baekhyun mulai menggila sehingga Luhan memilih menyudahi obrolan dengan rekan tugas kelompoknya dan berjalan malas-malasan ke kantin. Menggila, kata yang mereka pakai untuk menggambarkan Baekhyun yang terbakar api cemburu dan uring-uringan karena ulah pacar tak setianya.

Begitu dia memasuki kantin, dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan sahabatnya uring-uringan. Chanyeol yang merangkul gadis lain sambil menatap Baekhyun menantang, jarak mereka tak terlalu jauh. Luhan sebenarnya malas meladeni bajingan macam Chanyeol tetapi dia tidak bisa bersabar lagi.

Byurr…

Luhan menyiram Chanyeol dengan air dari botol minum yang selalu dia bawa. Sontak orang-orang di kantin itu langsung memerhatikannya.

"YAK, LUHAN! APA-APAAN INI?!" Chanyeol kesal luar biasa, dia sedang dipermalukan.

"KAU YANG APA-APAAN! Kau ini punya masalah apa sih sampai memperlakukan temanku sebegininya?! Kau bahkan menatapnya saat berselingkuh, huh?! Berhentilah menjadi bajingan! Gadis-gadismu hanya ingin mendompleng nama mereka ketika berkencan denganmu dan asal kau tahu, kau tidak sebagus itu, Park Chanyeol!"

Gadis di sebelah Chanyeol yang merasa terhina melayangkan sebuah tamparan yang berhasil Luhan hindari. "_Wek_, nggak kena," ejek Luhan sembari memeletkan lidah lalu bergegas pergi untuk menghindari tamparan-tamparan lain.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang basah, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan fisik pada Luhan karena bagaimanapun gadis itu perempuan.

"Kusumpahi kau jatuh cinta sampai bodoh, Luhan! Lihat saja!" Teriak Chanyeol ketika Luhan belum terlalu jauh, gadis itu mengacungkan jari tengahnya tanpa menengok dan terus berjalan.

"Dasar Luhan. Baek, lihatlah! Luhan sudah sejauh ini membelamu sampai rela mengotori tangannya untuk melabrak Chanyeol dan kau masih ingin menolong laki-laki itu?! Baek, kau masih waras?" oceh Krystal yang tidak dipedulikan Baekhyun karena gadis itu lebih memilih mengampiri dan menyeka wajah pacarnya dengan tisu.

"Gila! Dunia memang sudah gila!" Krystal mencak-mencak di tempatnya.

"Chanyeol, maafkan Luhan, ya. Kau tahu 'kan dia memang seperti itu jika sudah kesal," Baekhyun mengusap pipi Chanyeol yang lembab.

"Tapi, Baek, dia—"

"Maafkan aku juga karena kali ini aku tidak bisa memberimu kesempatan lagi," ucap Baekhyun setelah beralih mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol melotot, "tidak, Sayang! Beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi. Satu saja aku mohon." Chanyeol memohon sambil memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun, menghentikan kegiatan gadis itu membersihkan rambutnya.

Krystal pura-pura muntah ketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, lalu menyahut sarkastik, "Chanyeol _oppa_, apa kau tidak punya harga diri, eh?"

"Diam kau, Jung!" Krystal mengejek dengan menirukan kalimat Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie, satu kali saja. Kau tahu kan aku pasti kembali padamu? Ayolah, Baekkie," Chanyeol memelas dan Baekhyun malas.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan kedua, ketiga, kesepuluh, bahkan lebih! Luhan benar, teman-temanku benar, kau memang bajingan. Ayo kita akhiri ini, aku mencampakkanmu!" Baekhyun menyentak tangan Chanyeol.

"Baek, Baek, aku yakin dua hari lagi kau pasti akan kembali padaku. Kau tak bisa berlama-lama marah denganku 'kan?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada remeh.

"Astaga, bajingan ini," Baekhyun menghela napas jengah, "sudahlah Chanyeol! Aku lelah denganmu, lelah dengan gadis-gadismu yang tak seberapa itu, dan kali ini kita benar-benar putus, tidak ada balikan! Aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menamparmu tapi sepertinya kau memang ingin, jadi–"

PLAK…

Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol sepenuh hati hingga orang-orang yang menonton drama itu ikut meringis ngilu.Chanyeol sempat terhuyung sebelum dipapah oleh gadis selingkuhannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Yeol! Berbahagialah!" ucapnya sebelum pergi.

VINTAGE

"Wow! Apa itu tadi, Byun. Kau memutuskan Park Chanyeol?! _Great!_ Aku pasti bermimpi!" Krystal masih menggebu sambil mengunyah keripik kentang dalam mulutnya.

Sekarang mereka berada di taman kampus, Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga ikut. Keempat gadis itu duduk menghampar di rumput dengan bungkus-bungkus _snack_ dan kaleng-kaleng minuman yang terbuka. Piknik dadakan untuk merayakan putusnya hubungan Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah, usahaku tidak sia-sia. Apa kau lega, Baek?" Ucap Luhan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Melampaui sangat lega, Lu. Terima kasih. Aku merasa bodoh tidak mendengarkan ceramah kalian sejak lama."

"Hahahaha, lihat wajahmu, Baekhyun! Kau seperti orang yang akhirnya buang air besar setelah satu minggu sakit perut!" Krystal menertawakan ucapannya sendiri hingga terbahak-bahak.

"Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kalian tahu kan aku baru saja keluar kelas," ucap Kyungsoo yang kebingungan dan Krystal dengan senang hati menjelaskannya pada Kyungsoo.

Setelah paham dengan apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Baekhyun, senyum lebar tercetak di bibir hatinya.

"Akhirnya! Aku sudah menunggu momen ini sejak lama, Baek. Selamat! Dan umm… apakah sekarang kita bisa mengubah nama grup kita menjadi Klub Wanita Single atau _The Single_?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo disambut deheman canggung dari ketiga temannya.

"Katakan itu pada Kim Jongin yang menunggumu di kursi seberang, Soo_-ya_," Baekhyun mengusap gemas rambut sang sahabat yang sedang memeluknya.

"Oh, benar! Jongin_-ah_, sini! Ayo ikut merayakan!"

Ketiga gadis lain melayangkan tatapan "YANG BENAR SAJA?!" pada Kyungsoo dan dengan polosnya gadis itu bertanya apa maksudnya.

"Ada apa, Kyungie?" Ucap Jongin yang sudah berjongkok di dekat gadis-gadis itu.

"Oh, ini minumlah," Kyungsoo menyerahkan sekaleng bir milik Luhan yang belum dibuka, "Kami sedang merayakan Baekhyun yang putus dari Chanyeol, dan kau tahu, Ni_-ya_? Kami semua resmi menjadi wanita-wanita single!"

Kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Jongin tersedak bir hingga hidungnya perih. Kyungsoo langsung panik.

"Maafkan dia, Jongin-ah, otaknya hanya bekerja di kelas," sahut Luhan prihatin.

"Makanya jangan lamban, Bodoh! Gerak cepat!" Krystal selaku mantan kekasih Jongin ikut menimpali.

"Sudah-sudah. Soo_-ya_, sebaiknya kau bawa Jongin pulang, kami juga sudah mau pulang kok," Baekhyun mengode teman-temannya untuk mengiyakan dan berakhir sudah piknik dadakan mereka hari itu.

VINTAGE

Krystal yang rumahnya searah dengan kost Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Sebenarnya Luhan berniat menebeng Krystal karena gadis itu tidak membawa mobil hari ini, takut terjebak macet.

"Tunggu, Luhannie, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Krystal tiba-tiba.

"Jam setengah empat, ada apa?"

"Fakultas kita sedang ada sparing basket, Lu. Grup angkatan sedang ramai. Ayo nonton!"

Luhan menjerit dalam hati. Dia sengaja tidak memberitahu Krystal tentang _sparing_ itu untuk menghindari si kakak tingkat aneh.

"Tidak mau, Juuung. Kita perlu berjalan jauh lagi ke lapangan fakultas teknik. Ayolah, kali ini tidak usah saja ya?" rengek Luhan.

"Tidak, Lu. Sehun _sunbae_ ikut kali ini. Ayolah, Luhaaan, kita naik mobil saja ke fakultas teknik, oke," putus Krystal telak sambil menyeret Luhan ke parkiran.

Di sinilah Luhan sebagai tawanan Krystal, di lapangan olahraga fakultas teknik menonton pertandingan basket tanpa minat. Luhan mendengus geli ketika Krystal heboh sebab Oh Sehun yang berkali-kali melirik ke arah mereka selama permainan.

"Beruntung Baekhyun tidak ikut, kalau iya pasti dia sudah berguling-guling di tengah lapangan karena Chanyeol sudah punya gadis baru yang mengelap keringatnya," Krystal menunjuk ke bangku pemain di pinggir lapangan yang ramai oleh pemain karena waktu jeda.

"Dan kita yang menanggung malu," sambung Luhan.

Beberapa detik kemudian Luhan merasa ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

From: Susu Putih

_Kau terlihat bagus dengan atasan merah hati itu. Terima kasih sudah datang._ See you real soon!

Luhan menghela napas berat lalu memakai kardigannya untuk menutupi baju berpotongan sabrina yang dia pakai. Krystal masih sibuk memindai satu per satu pemain basket lalu tersenyum senang ketika menemukan Oh Sehun sedang mendengarkan ucapan temannya. Tak lama kemudian pertandingan mulai lagi.

Pertandingan sudah selesai dan kini gadis itu hanya ingin merebahkan diri di kamar kostnya. Namun Krystal malah berhenti melangkah ketika melihat sosok Sehun berjalan ke arah mereka seperti sebuah masalah besar, _by the way_, Oh Sehun tampak segar. Sepertinya dia habis mandi.

Luhan yakin umurnya makin pendek karena sering menghela napas berat.

"Hai, kalian sudah mau pulang?" Sehun sudah di depan mereka.

Luhan membiarkan Krystal yang menjawab dan lebih tertarik melihat ke sekitar.

"Eh, kau Luhan kan? Minggu kemarin aku menyaksikan _screening film_mu. _It was nice_," Sehun menyeretnya masuk dalam pembicaraan.

_Sekarang pura-pura tidak kenal, eh?_ Luhan membatin dongkol.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, _Sunbae_. Aku hanya ditawari ikut proyek dadakan anak film. Mari, Sehun _sunbae_, kami duluan," Luhan mencoba terdengar ramah dan menyenggol tangan Krystal untuk segera pulang.

"Kami duluan, _Sunbae_. Daaah," Krystal melambaikan tangannya.

**TBC**

**a/n: Hai! Sebenarnya beberapa bagian cerita ini terinspirasi dari SKAM, TV series Norwegia, tapi aku jamin alur dan jalan ceritanya beda kok.**

**Maaf, gengs! cerita yang kemarin aku update ternyata belum selesai diedit /cri/ maaf banget! sekarang udah selesai diedit, boleh dibaca ulang boleh enggak soalnya cuma beda eyd doang.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Salam sayang, Cerise.**


	3. 03: Aftermath

**03: Aftermath**

Sudah pukul setengah dua pagi tetapi Luhan belum bisa tidur setelah menyelesaikan materi presentasi dan tugasnya. Turun ke bawah, dia bermaksud membuat susu hangat agar cepat tidur. Baru saja menuang susu ke wadah, handphonenya berdering di atas kasur, Luhan berdecak dan naik ke tempat tidurnya lagi.

"Eoh, Baekhyun_-ah_. Ada apa?" Luhan menyalakan _microwave_nya setelah menaruh wadah susunya.

_"Tidak ada, Lu. Kau sibuk?"_

"Tidak, baru menyelesaikan tugas. Kenapa?" Jawab Luhan sambil mencepol rambut sebahunya, _handphone_nya terletak agak jauh dalam mode _loud speaker._

_"Entahlah, aku hanya merindukan Chanyeol. Daripada aku melakukan tindakan bodoh, mending aku meneleponmu."_

Luhan menuang susunya yang sudah berubah hangat ke gelas lalu dia naik lagi ke atas, ke tempat tidurnya. Dia mengerti perasaan Baekhyun, meski kemarin dan tadi sore gadis itu tampak senang-senang saja, pasti dia merasa kehilangan. Ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu mereka putus, dan Baekhyun baru merasa kehilangan atau selama ini dia menyimpannya sendiri?

"Itu wajar. Santai saja, aku tidak akan memarahimu karena merindukannya, kok. Jadi… apa kau baru saja selesai menangis, Baek_-ah_?"

_"Eum… ya. Aku hanya merasa sedih karena teringat kebiasaan-kebiasaan kami dulu dan pesan Chanyeol yang meminta maaf dan merindukanku, tapi aku baik-baik saja,"_ terdengar isakan dari Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, Baek_-ah_. Aku mengerti perasaan itu ketika merindukan mama dan papa. Luapkan saja. Maaf jika selama ini aku, Kyungsoo, dan Krystal selalu menjelekkan Chanyeol."

_"A-aku hanya— tidak ingin merindukannya tapi aku sudah terlanjur. Aku masih mencintainya, tapi aku sudah lelah. Aku harus apa, Luhannie?"_ Tangis yang sejak tadi Baekhyun tahan akhirnya pecah.

"Ssh, Baek. Kau tidak usah melakukan apapun, lama-lama akan terbiasa, tapi jangan terlalu banyak bersedih juga. Tidak apa, Baek, tidak apa."

Luhan merebahkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun yang menangis di telepon. Pikirannya bercabang, _apakah putus cinta semenyakitkan itu? Apakah dirinya akan merasakan hal itu juga?_ Belum lagi sumpah Chanyeol tempo hari yang membuatnya bergidik geli. Baekhyun masih belum mengatakan apapun, suara tangisannya pun tak terdengar lagi.

"Baekhyun? Baek_-ah_? Haloooo?"

Telepon mereka masih tersambung, tapi tidak ada suara sedikit pun bahkan tangisan Baekhyun. Luhan pikir temannya itu sedang ke kamar mandi atau apapunlah, mungkin karena terlalu lama berpikir Luhan jadi tidak mendengar Baekhyun berbicara.

Luhan masih menunggu hingga suara decapan bibir terdengar samar dan suara kasur yang tertekan memenuhi pendengarannya. Baekhyun sedang makan di tempat tidur, dasar kebiasaan, pikirnya.

"Syukurlah, makan yang banyak, Baek_-ah_. Jangan tinggalkan remah-remah nanti kau disemu—"

_"Eungh… Yeolh,"_ desah sahabatnya terdengar diantara suara decapan. Luhan mendelik ngeri.

_"OH, SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"_ Maki Luhan sebelum memutus sambungan.

"TELINGAKU! DEMI TUHAN, INI HAMPIR JAM DUA PAGI!"

Luhan menenggak habis susunya lalu mengubur dirinya di antara bantal-bantal, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan.

Ponselnya bergetar, sebuah pesan muncul.

From: Susu Putih

S_ampai jumpa di kampus atau kencan kedua kita._

_To: Susu Putih_

Bagaimana jika sampai jumpa di neraka saja?

From: Susu Putih

_Aku belum mau mati._

Ada senyum yang terselip di antara gerutuan sebelum mata itu tertutup.

VINTAGE

TUK!

Apakah Baekhyun berhalusinasi? Sepertinya dia mendengar bunyi jendela kamarnya dilempari kerikil. Hanya ketiga sahabatnya dan Chanyeol yang melakukan hal itu.

TUK!

Dia tidak berhalusinasi, tapi siapa yang melakukannya?

TUK!

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pemikiran bahwa adalah Chanyeol yang melempari jendelanya muncul begitu saja. Mungkin Krystal, karena Kyungsoo tidak akan mungkin boleh keluar dini hari seperti ini, Luhan sedang dalam sambungan telepon dengannya, dan Chanyeol… mereka sudah putus.

Mengusap air matanya hingga tak bersisa, Baekhyun membuka jendelanya. Cukup kaget ketika dirinya mendapati sosok tinggi Chanyeol alih-alih Krystal memasuki kamarnya.

"Mau ap—hh," ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh sebuah ciuman. Baekhyun membalasnya.

Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mereka berciuman seperti orang yang baru meminum air setelah sekian lama; rakus dan merindu. Menggiring tubuh mereka hingga merebah ke tempat tidur si gadis, ciuman Chanyeol berpindah ke pipi dan leher Baekhyun.

"Eungh… Yeolh," desah Baekhyun ketika mantan pacarnya itu menciumi lehernya.

Tak lama kemudian mata Baekhyun membelalak dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaga hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya, Baekhyun sudah sadar.

Mendudukkan dirinya yang terengah dan merapikan pakaiannya, si gadis mencari-cari ponselnya. Sambungan teleponnya dengan Luhan sudah terputus. Semoga Luhan tidak mendengar apapun, harapnya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. Dia rindu Chanyeol tapi jika begini dia merasa murah.

"I-itu— m-maaf, Baek."

"Keluarlah, Yeol," ucap Baekhyun tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah Chanyeol.

"Baek, a-aku merindukanmu. Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Maafkan aku, aku berdosa padamu," Chanyeol berlutut dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Baekhyun masih belum mau melihatnya.

"Baekkie, maafkan aku. Ayo kembali atau kita bisa berteman dahulu, aku janji tak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku sekarat rasanya. Bahkan _Eomma_, Pak Yoo, dan bibi penjual sup ayam menanyakanmu, Baek_-ah_. Kau seperti bagian lain dariku. Baekkie, maafkan aku, hm?" Chanyeol masih menahan air matanya malu jika harus menangis karena rindu padahal dia sudah menyakiti Baekhyun terlalu banyak.

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kita sudah berakhir, Yeol. Jangan memperumit keadaan."

Tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, Baekhyun melanjutkan, "sudahlah, Yeol. Aku sudah lelah, sangat lelah. Carilah perempuan yang lebih baik daripada aku, hm? Seseorang yang kuat menghadapi kelakuanmu itu karena aku sudah lelah. Sekarang pergilah, besok kau ada kelas pagi 'kan?"

Duh, Bahkan Baekhyun masih mengingat jadwal kuliahnya. Chanyeol jadi makin menyesal sudah putus dengan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Baekkie. Aku masih mencintaimu," katanya dengan menyesal karena sudah melakukan tindakan impulsif bodoh seperti mendatangi kamar si gadis.

Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol sampai jendelanya.

VINTAGE

Klub Wanita Single (4)

Krystal: [photo]

Krystal: Guys ini mataku yang rusak atau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang berboncengan?!

Luhan: Tidak kaget

Luhan: Mereka bahkan mendesah bersama semalam.

Krystal: WHAT?!

Kyungsoo: HAH?!

Luhan: IYA.

Baekhyunee: AKU TIDAK!!!

Krystal: Ayo berkumpul di bangku depan gedung fakultasku saja setelah kelas pagi kalian selesai.

Kyungsoo: malas, jauh.

Luhan: malas, tidak ada kelas pagi.

Krystal: YAKKKKK!

Luhan menutup grup _chat_ tidak pentingnya itu. Dia sedang menikmati dua lembar roti bakar dan secangkir _caffè latte_ di dapur kostnya, mumpung hari ini tidak ada kelas pagi.

"Hai, Lu," itu Jaehyun, teman kostnya.

Pemuda berwajah sangat tampan itu mencomot selembar roti bakar dari piring Luhan yang disambut picingan mata dari sang pemilik. Pakaiannya sudah rapi, tidak seperti Luhan yang belum mandi dan masih memakai kaus rumahan.

"Buat sendiri sarapanmu, Jae." Ucap Luhan ketika lelaki itu menyesap caffè lattenya.

"Iya, iya. Ini aku mau buat kopi."

"SELAMAT PAGI!!!" ini Amber, mahasiswi tomboi yang sudah menginjak semester enam perkuliahan. Daripada terlihat stress karena tugas akhir, dia malah terlihat tak memiliki beban meskipun moodnya akan berubah drastis jika sedang berurusan dengan tugasnya itu.

"Pagi, _Eonni_. Sarapanlah dulu."

"Wah, jarang sekali semua penghuni rumah ini berkumpul pagi-pagi. _Sit down, kids,_ akan kubuatkan kalian _scramble egg_," Amber mengambil penggorengan, beberapa butir telur, dan susu.

Jaehyun yang tadinya akan membuat sarapan sendiri langsung berseru senang.

Ya, kost Luhan adalah sebuah rumah—lebih tepatnya sebuah _penthouse_— yang dihuninya bersama dua orang lain, Jaehyun dan Amber.

Sebenarnya, _penthouse_ ini memang milik orangtua Luhan. Karena merasa terlalu sepi, beberapa bulan setelah Luhan pindah ke _penthouse_ ini dia menyewakan dua kamar lain.

"Lu, sepertinya kita harus belanja bulanan."

"Iya, _Noona_ benar, Lu. Camilan dan makanan beku sudah habis. Bagaimana jika belanja nanti malam?"

"Nanti malam aku tidak bisa, sudah ada janji. Besok saja atau jika kalian mau belanja berdua juga tidak apa-apa."

Luhan dan kedua teman serumahnya itu selalu belanja bulanan bersama sebagai kesepakatan mereka, kecuali jika dalam keadaan terdesak dan hanya satu atau dua orang yang bisa.

"Tidak-tidak, besok saja. Sekalian kita keluar bertiga, sudah lama sekali 'kan?" putus Amber sambil menaruh _scramble egg_ di tiga buah piring.

VINTAGE

Luhan sampai di kampus pukul sepuluh padahal kelas pertamanya dimulai pukul satu siang nanti. Ini karena Krystal yang menyuruhnya berkumpul untuk membahas hal-hal tidak penting.

Kini mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Krystal berada di samping Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di samping Luhan.

"Jadi, Baek, kau semalam tidur dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan membentuk tanda kutip ketika mengucap kata "tidur".

"TIDAK! KATA SIAPA?!"ngotot Baekhyun tak terima.

"Kataku! Ingat tadi pagi kau meneleponku? Lalu kau menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba muncul suara decapan-decapan bibir— Demi Tuhan, aku kira kau sedang makan! Lalu muncul suaramu yang mendesahkan nama Chanyeol, dan semua itu terjadi pada pukul DUA PAGI! Mana bisa aku berpikir jernih," sahut Luhan menggebu.

"Tidak, itu— astaga! Bukan begitu ceritanya! Aku tidak sejauh itu, apalagi aku dan dia baru saja putus. Dia masuk lewat jendelaku untuk meminta maaf dan memintaku kembali," Baekhyun membela diri.

"Dan menciummu, jangan lupakan itu!" tambah Luhan kesal.

"Kau benar kembali padanya?!" Krystal yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun melotot, lalu menghela napas lega begitu temannya menggeleng.

"Lalu kau dan Chanyeol yang berboncengan ke kampus?" Kyungsoo masih terus mengintrogasi Baekhyun.

"D-dia menjemputku dan _Eomma_ _Appa_ku yang belum tahu jika kami sudah tidak bersama lagi menyuruhku berangkat bersamanya."

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak terlalu mendengarkan Baekhyun, matanya tertuju pada Sehun yang juga menatapnya sambil lalu tanpa menyadari Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya melihat hal itu. Kyungsoo mengamati Luhan hingga gadis itu merasa risih, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

VINTAGE

From: Susu Putih

_Pulang bersama? Aku tahu kelasmu sudah selesai._

Luhan celingukan mencari keberadaan Sehun. Teman-temannya sudah pulang karena kelas mereka tidak sampai sesore ini. Krystal yang satu fakultas dengannya pun sudah pulang sejak dua jam lalu.

"Ayo," Sehun muncul dari arah belakangnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan ke parkiran.

Sehun masuk ke mobilnya tanpa memedulikan Luhan.

"Tidak masuk?" tanya lelaki itu setelah menurunkan kaca mobil tempat duduk penumpang.

Si gadis mendecih dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "dasar tidak romantis," sebelum masuk ke mobil yang membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresinya.

"Nanti malam mau pergi ke mana?" Luhan membuka suara.

"Tidak pergi ke mana-mana." Jawab Sehun pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Ish, kau bilang nanti malam kita pergi."

"Oh, maksudmu kencan?"

"Iya, itulah. Ke mana?"

"Apanya?" Sehun menahan tawanya, berusaha terlihat datar.

"Ish, Oh Sehun! Kau menjengkelkan sekali, sih!"

"Salahmu sendiri yang tidak mau menyebut acara kita kencan."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Oh Sehun, nanti malam kita kencan ke mana?" tanya Luhan dengan nada jengkel, berbanding terbalik dengan pipinya yang memalu. Sehun tertawa.

"Nah, begitu baru benar. Ke mana? Rahasia," Sehun memeletkan lidahnya, lalu meliukkan tubuhnya menghindari pukulan kesal Luhan. _"Hei, hei, miss! Don't kill the driver!"_

"Biar saja! Kau menyebalkan."

**TBC**

**a/n: ****whoops! aku update lagi padahal tanggal belasan belum juga lewat :) soalnya aku gemes gara-gara punya stok chapter terus kayanya bulan depan ga bisa update dulu.**

**Btw, udah pada tau kan kalo susu putih itu sehun? maaf update kemaren tuh salah tulis jadinya susu vanilla :(**

**Jangan lupa review, fav, dan follow yaa!!! 3**

**Salam sayang, Cerise.**


	4. 04: A Man is Whipped

B**aekhyun–UN village**

**04: A Man is Whipped**

Jaehyun masuk ke _penthouse_ dengan tergesa lalu mengampiri Luhan di kamarnya, mendapati gadis itu sedang mematut diri di kaca sambil memoles pelembab bibir. Gadis itu berpakaian tebal, semoga dia tak salah kostum.

"Lu, kau berkencan?!"

"Tidak, hanya teman biasa. Pergi sana," Luhan mengusir teman serumahnya itu.

"Ey, sejak kapan? Ini pertama kalinya seorang lelaki datang menjemputmu di rumah. Dia pasti pacarmu atau calon pacarmu, iya kan?" mengabaikan usiran Luhan, Jaehyun malah duduk di kursi meja rias gadis itu yang sedang tidak digunakan olehnya karena memilih berdiri.

Luhan menyempurnakan penampilannya dengan _beanie_ hitam di kepalanya dan menyeret Jaehyun keluar setelah mengambil tas selempang dan ponselnya.

"Sudah sana. Aku mau pergi. Sanaaa, Jaehyun," Luhan mengunci pintu kamarnya setelah berhasil mengeluarkan Jaehyun.

"Sudah malam, mau ke mana?" tanya Amber yang sedang tiduran di sofa ruang TV ketika Luhan dan Jaehyun berjalan di depannya.

"Kencan, Noona. Luhan akan kencan! Ada seorang lelaki tampan di depan pintu!" Jaehyun menjawab heboh.

"_WHAT?!_ Luhan, selama ini kukira kau belok! Syukurlah, kau tidak!" Sahut Amber tak kalah heboh. Luhan menggeleng tak habis pikir.

"Aku pergi!" Pamit Luhan.

"Hati-hati, Lu! Jangan lupa pulang!" Balas Amber.

"Mampirlah ke minimarket, Lu! Beli pengaman!"

**-04: A Man is Whipped-**

Luhan membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan mendapati dirinya ada di atas sebuah bukit. Rumah-rumah di perkotaan tampak kecil gemerlap. Luhan terkesima, kemudian dia tersadar dan segera membantu laki-laki itu mengambil barang dari bagasi.

Gadis itu masih belum mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan ketika Sehun menggiringnya duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dengan tas panjang tersandang di bahunya. Kemudian, lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah termos dan dua gelas _stainless_ dari dalam totebag yang sebelumnya dibawakan Luhan.

"Duduklah, pakai selimut jika kau kedinginan," Katanya sambil menuangkan cokelat panas ke gelas.

Luhan duduk dan menerima gelas berisi coklat panas. Permukaan gelas itu cukup hangat untuk tangannya yang menggigil, jelas saja ini pukul sebelas malam dan dia malah keluyuran dengan Sehun. Gadis itu memerhatikan Sehun yang sedang merakit teleskop.

"Apakah kita akan mengamati bintang?" tanya si gadis.

Sehun mengangguk, "dan bulan," tambahnya.

Laki-laki itu masih saja sibuk dengan teleskopnya, sesekali mengecek pantulan di lensa okuler lalu mengutak-atik lagi hingga dirasa sudah cukup jelas. Luhan hanya memerhatikannya dan langit di atas mereka yang tampak sangat cantik. Begitu cerah, begitu banyak bintang, dan bulan sedang penuh-penuhnya.

Gadis itu jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun cukup sering ke bukit ini untuk melihat bintang? Berapa banyak orang yang tahu letak tempat ini dari Sehun?

Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, Luhan tidak sadar jika Sehun sudah selesai mengatur posisi teleskopnya.

"Lu, mau coba melihat? Kita bisa menangkap rasi bintang biduk."

Luhan mengangguk, dan beberapa menit kemudian, Sehunlah yang berganti mengamati Luhan. Senyum senangnya, decakan kagumnya, dan cara gadis itu menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga. Ketika Luhan mengangkat kepala, matanya berbinar-binar senang.

"Ini indah sekali!" senyumnya terkembang.

Sehun rasa dia bisa jatuh cinta ribuan kali hanya pada satu orang; Luhan dan hanya Luhan.

Ketika Luhan sibuk dengan teleskop, Sehun diam-diam melipir ke mobilnya. Lelaki itu mengambil sebuah kamera.

Sehun mengambil gambar Luhan yang sedang tertawa bahagia di belakang teleskop sambil memegang gelas stainless dengan kameranya. Beberapa gambar tampak kabur, tapi bagi Sehun gambar-gambar itu sempurna.

Pemuda itu benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

"Lu," panggilnya.

Ketika Luhan menengok, Sehun mengambil gambarnya.

"Yak! Aku pasti terlihat jelek! Foto ulang, foto ulang! Aku akan berpose," Sehun hanya terkekeh gemas mendengar protesan Luhan.

Luhan yang tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan mata berbinar, berpose minum cokelat, merengut, berekspresi konyol, hingga berpose di samping teleskop seperti paman-paman tua yang sedang berlibur. Semuanya tampak bagus.

"Sehun ayo ambil gambar berdua! Kau bawa _tripod_?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Di mobilmu ada buku?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun mengangguk tak yakin. Lalu beranjak ke mobilnya untuk mengambil buku-buku kuliahnya. Luhan melipat selimut mereka sambil menunggu.

Gadis itu menyusun buku-buku Sehun di atas lipatan Selimut di bangku yang sebelumnya nereka duduki. Dia tampak senang, wajahnya bersemu di cuaca yang dingin. Sehun memerhatikannya.

"Sehun, atur kameramu!"

Sehun menyuruh Luhan beranjak untuk mengepasi kameranya karena penyangganya hanya tumpukan selimut dan buku, bukan _tripod_ yang bisa seenaknya. Dia mengatur _timer_, kemudian berjalan ke arah Luhan.

"Berapa detik?"

"Sepuluh."

Sepasang manusia itu berpose hingga mereka pegal tapi timernya belum juga habis. Ketika keduanya menunduk karena pegal, kilatan _blitz_ menghujani mereka berdua. Sehun dan Luhan tertawa.

"Lima detik saja! Sepuluh terlalu lama."

Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya, "Hei, Lu. Ini cukup bagus." Namun ketika Luhan hendak mendekatinya untuk melihat gambarnya, Sehun melarang.

Mereka mengambil beberapa foto bersama, selfie pun ada. Teleskop Sehun sudah kembali masuk ke dalam tasnya.

"Sehun, satu foto lagi!"

Timer berkedip-kedip ketika Sehun meninggalkan kamera untuk merangkul pinggang Luhan. Luhan yang merasa timer akan berhenti pun berjinjit dan mencium pipi Sehun.

-04: A Man is Whipped-

Pagi ini Luhan ada kelas pukul delapan, tapi dia tak menyesal setelah semalaman keluar dengan Sehun. Bahkan senyumnya masih merekah hingga pagi ini.

"Pantas saja tidak mau di ajak belanja bulanan, ternyata mau berkencan sampai pukul tiga," Amber memasuki dapur, menggoda Luhan yang masih menikmati rotinya.

"Ish, Eonni, siapa juga yang berkencan," Luhan merengut ketika teman serumahnya itu menggodanya.

"Halah, tidak usah bohong. Sudah ketahuan," Amber tersenyum lucu, perempuan bergaya rambut cepak itu menyangga kepalanya di meja makan. "Jadi, kenapa pulang ke rumah, hm?"

"EONNI!" Teriak Luhan dengan wajah kesal sebelum berlari ke kamarnya.

-04: A Man is Whipped-

Luhan tampak segar setelah mandi. Sekarang masih pukul setengah tujuh. Gadis itu sedang memakai make up hariannya. Kegiatan Luhan berhenti ketika wajahnya telah sempurna dengan bibir berwarna coklat kemerahan yang cantik. Rambut hitam sebahunya terkepang longgar di samping, beberapa helai keluar dari jalinan karena terlalu pendek.

Hari ini gadis itu memakai kemeja coklat muda yang dimasukkan sebagian ke _jeans_ hitam dan _trench coat_ warna coklat sebab udara pagi masih cukup dingin.

**_From:_ Susu Putih**

Butuh jemputan?

**_To:_ Susu Putih**

Tidak, aku bawa mobil.

**_From:_ Susu Putih**

Yah, tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang.

Luhan terkekeh, lalu segera berangkat ke kampus.

Sekarang pukul sepuluh lebih, Luhan baru keluar kelas pertamanya. Dosennya korupsi jam lagi, masuk telat, keluar lebih telat. Dia memutuskan untuk ke kantin fakultas, perutnya lapar.

Krystal, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo belum muncul. Kelas Krystal dan Baekhyun baru dimulai dan Kyungsoo mungkin malas, jarak fakultas MIPA ke fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis sangat jauh, makanya dia sering minta antar Jongin atau naik bis kampus jika sahabat laki-lakinya berhalangan.

**Klub Wanita Single** (4)

Krystal: Guys! Lihat foto yang diposting Sehun sunbae!

**Krystal:** Aku patah hati T-T Captionnya manis sekali T-T

**Krystal:** Tapi tidak apa, sunbae menikah pun aku rela

**Krystal:** Asal menikahnya denganku hehehehehehe (((ini bercanda)))

**Krystal:** Kalian mengacangiku??

**Kyungsoo:** Perhatikan dosenmu, Jung!

**Luhan:** Aku bosaaaan

**Luhan:** Sini, Krys temani aku di kantin

Masih banyak tempat duduk yang kosong, Luhan memilih duduk di meja yang agak pojok karena dia sendirian. Meletakkan mangkuk _ramyeon_ yang tertutup dan minuman _yoghurt_ kemasan, lantas Luhan membuka handphonenya, membuka akun media sosialnya sembari menunggu _ramyeon_nya matang.

Jemarinya berhenti menggeser layar ketika sebuah unggahan berisi fotonya yang kabur muncul. Unggahan yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Krystal. Terlihat tidak jelas, tapi dia tahu itu dirinya.

**_oohsehun_** stargazing with this toastie

Luhan jadi semakin merasa tidak enak pada Krystal.

Luhan menekan tanda hati.

**_To:_ Susu Putih**

Kenapa namaku berubah menjadi _toastie_?

Membuka penutup _ramyeon_nya, Luhan memakan sedikit demi sedikit mie yang masih panas itu.

**_From:_ Susu Putih**

Bukankah cukup menggemaskan? Mungkin karena kau suka roti panggang. Kenapa juga kau menamai kontakku susu putih?

**_To:_ Susu Putih**

Karena dulu kau memberiku susu kotak tanpa rasa. Mungkin kalau dulu kau memberiku susu stroberi, aku akan menamaimu susu merah jambu

**_From:_ Susu Putih**

Terdengar aneh. Aku memberimu yang tanpa rasa karena itu memang jatahku dari logistik, aku tidak terlalu suka susu berperisa.

Luhan menggerakkan wajahnya yang terasa kaku karena terus tersenyum. Ah, dia bisa gila.

**_From:_ Susu Putih**

Hei, wajahmu aneh sekali.

Luhan otomatis celingukan.

**_From:_ Susu Putih**

Sekitar tiga meter di depanmu, _toastie_.

Gadis itu melihat Sehun yang menatapnya dengan senyum tertahan. Cowok itu dan teman-temannya sepertinya sedang menunggu pesanan mereka.

**_To:_ Susu Putih**

Tidak sopan, sedang bersama orang malah bermain ponsel.

**_From:_ Susu Putih**

Iya iya. _See you_. Makan _ramyeon_mu sebelum mengembang!

_Ramyeon_ Luhan tinggal sedikit. Ponselnya bergetar lagi, tersenyum lebar ketika membuka ponselnya. Dia kira itu Sehun, senyumnya berubah tapi masih tetap tersungging ketika kontak Kyungsoo yang muncul.

**_From:_ Kyungsoo**

Sudah selesai kelas? Aku sebentar lagi sampai di kantin FEB, Jongin mau bertemu temannya. Kau tunggu aku di kantin ya?

**_To:_ Kyungsoo**

Aku sudah di kantin sejak tadi. Iya kutunggu, cepat cepat hehehe.

Kyungsoo muncul di pintu kantin bersama Jongin ketika Luhan baru saja menandaskan _ramyeon_nya. Luhan melambaikan tangannya hingga sang teman melihatnya. Gadis itu sedikit tersedak minumannya ketika yang dimaksud Kyungsoo teman Jongin adalah Sehun.

Kyungsoo menunjuk Luhan untuk memberitahu Jongin. Luhan melambai lagi ketiga Jongin melihatnya. Tatapannya tergelincir ke Sehun, Luhan langsung membuang muka.

"Hai, Lu!"

"Hai, Kyung. Duduklah. Aku tidak tahu Jongin mengenal Sehun _sunbae_."

"Mereka dulu cukup akrab di SMA dan sekarang sepertinya satu organisasi," Luhan membeo.

"Berbicara tentang Sehun sunbae, apa kau mau menjelaskan sesuatu tentangnya?" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya.

"Sesuatu? Apa?" Luhan memasang raut tidak mengerti.

"Baekhyun dan Krystal mungkin belum menyadari, tapi aku cukup peka untuk melihatmu yang sering bertukar pandang dengan Sehun sunbae. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Mau berbagi denganku?" Tatapan Kyungsoo melembut.

"Aku— entahlah. Mungkin tidak sekarang, Soo-ya." Ada hening yang lama. Suasana berubah canggung.

"Oke, baiklah. Aku tidak masalah kalau kau memang belum ingin bercerita," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih dan maafkan aku, Soo-ya."

"Santai saja. Oh, aku baru ingat, apa kau ingin jadi model untuk _clothing line_ sepupuku? Kebetulan dia sedang mencari model," Kyungsoo menyetir topik.

"Boleh, boleh. _Clothing line_ baru?"

"Tidak juga, sudah berjalan satu setengah tahun. Kau mungkin tahu butik mereka di gangnam, La Cherry," Kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan foto-foto butik sepupunya, Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Model pakaian yang mereka jual sangat lucu.

"Oh, my god. Kyung, sebaiknya kita melanjutkan percakapan ini lewat telepon saja. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Bye, Jongin sudah menunggumu," Luhan membawa tasnya dan bergegas pergi.

-04: A Man is Whipped-

Jaehyun mendorong troli dengan malas-malasan, di depannya ada dua perempuan kawan serumahnya sedang memilih perlengkapan rumah mereka.

"Sabun pel aroma apel saja. Jangan sampai seperti yang kemarin, rumah kita jadi bau rumah sakit," Amber mengembalikan sabun pel pilihan Luhan.

"_Coke_ bisa saja, jangan _diet coke_, tidak enak," Luhan mengembalikan botol minuman bersoda yang diambil Jaehyun.

PLAK!

"Ah, _Noona_, kenapa?!" Jaehyun mengusap kepala belakangnya yang digeplak Amber.

"Kau berniat mengadakan pesta minum hah? Kau lupa jika tinggal dengan perempuan?! Setengah lusin _soju_, selusin bir, sebotol _wine_. Kembalikan setengahnya!"

"T-tapi di sini tidak menjual setengah botol _wine,"_ Tak lama Jaehyun mengerang. Kepala belakangnya dipukul lagi, kali ini oleh Luhan.

"Kembalikan saja semuanya!" Bentak gadis itu judes.

-04: A Man is Whipped-

"Kalian memilih benda itu saja lama sekali, sih?" ucap Jaehyun tak sabaran ketika dua perempuan itu berhenti di depan rak yang berisi pembalut.

"Diamlah, Jae. _Eonni_, kata temanku, yang ini ada sensasi dinginnya jika dipakai," Luhan mengangkat sebuah kemasan.

"Benarkah? Apa tidak terasa aneh? Aku mau yang biasa saja, deh."

Kedua gadis itu berbincang tanpa tahu jika Jaehyun yang berada di belakang mereka sudah bergidik ngeri.

"Yak! Aku ke bagian _seafood_ dulu, mau lihat ikan-ikan hidup!"

**TBC**

**A/n: Waddup guys. Jangan lupa follow, fav, sama review. Love you all, it's been a tough week for Indonesia 3**


End file.
